Dime cuanto te quiero
by Boddy.neko
Summary: Kiba está confundido respecto a cierta rubia... pero no sabe qué siente así que decide preguntarle a su mejor amiga... Hinata, quien curiosamente ha estado sintiendo lo mismo hacia alguien... juntos descubren que sienten hacia esas personas.


Por Yumi Inuzuka..

_**Dime cuánto te quiero.**_

Hinata:

¿Podrías acompañarme a la florería Yamanaka?

Nos vemos en la tarde frente al local.

Kiba.

- - - - - -

-... ehm... Hin... Hinata.

Un sonrojadito Kiba le hablaba en susurros a su compañera de equipo, ya que su sensei se encontraba explicándoles una técnica de combate.

-¿qué sucede Kiba-kun...- el joven tomó una las mano de la pelinegro entre las suyas, y con un quedo "léelo después" se giró para disimular su sonrojo y fingir repentina atención a la clase...

La ojiblanco quedó pasmada por unos momentos, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ese vuelco que había estado sintiendo desde hacía un tiempo atrás cuando su amigo le hablaba... estrujó un poco las manos tratando de contener esas emociones que descubrió sabía sentir... pero algo en su palma no se lo permitió, era un pedacito de papel, un pequeño trozo en el que había algunos garabatos que ella reconoció como escritura del castaño, intentó leerlo pero recordó lo que su amigo le había dicho antes, así que se aguantó las ganas de saber que contenía y con manos un poco temblorosas la guardó entre su ropa...

- - - - - -

La Hyuuga arrugó entre su mano el pedazo de papel que su amigo le había entregado al terminar el entrenamiento... ya había leído esa notita más de diez veces, estaba que no se creía nada de lo que decía... aunque realmente no había mucho escrito... sólo una invitación para ir a una florería para...

-... para contarme algo, en ¿una florería?, pero él no soporta las... aunque...- pensó un momento y luego se sonrojó- ... aunque ese es _"un lugar especial"._

- - - - - -

Miraba una y otra vez su reloj, aunque sabía que había llegado un poco temprano, no soportaba los nervios, de hecho, jamás le había gustado esperar tanto; aunque era sabido que Hyuuga Hinata era paciente con los demás...

-¡Hinata!- un acarrerado Inuzuka corría hacia a ella, seguido por un mini perro que trataba de alcanzar a su desesperado amo- Hina...ta- decía entre jadeos debido a la falta de aire- hola... disculpa por... la demora...

-no te preocupes Kiba-kun- se encogió de hombros y cargó a Akamaru entre sus brazos.- entonces¿vamos?

-si, entremos ya...

Al entrar al local, el castaño no pudo evitar respirar varias veces antes de tener que estar ahí encerrado, Hinata lo observó unos segundos, y él tratando de justificarse sólo dijo_- es que planeo estar un buen rato aquí_- y sonrió.

- - - - - -

-Hola Ino-chan- saludó cortésmente la Hyuuga.

-Hola Hinata-chan¿qué haces por aquí?- contestó de igual manera una chica rubia al otro lado del mostrador.

-¿siendo sincera?...- la ojiazul asintió- no lo sé- y se encogió de hombros.

-Hola... ¿Kiba?- la Yamanaka se sorprendió un poco al notar la presencia del joven dentro de su florería.

-Hola...- tragó saliva un poco nervioso-... Ino.

El castaño quedó mirando unos segundos a la joven rubia, mientras esta a su vez le miraba con un poco de curiosidad; mientras a su vez había alguien que se encontraba paradita, viendo como estos dos se miraban tanto, tardó un poco en saber qué hacer... ¿estarían... ambos... ellos...?, sacudió disimuladamente la cabeza y luego frunció el ceño, si Ino pensaba en que su amigo... que SU mejor amigo le hiciera caso, era mejor que lo fuera olvidando. Cuando reaccionó, sus dos "amigos" seguían mirándose, así que concluyó una sola cosa.

-vamos... a ver las flores... Kiba-kun...- dijo entre dientes la pelinegro, mientras tiraba del brazo al Inuzuka.

- - - - - -

-y... ¿para qué querías verme Kib...

-...

-...¿Kiba-kun?- levantó una ceja al ver tan enajenado al chico a su lado.

-...

-¿Kiba-kun?- su voz sonó un poco rasposa, al ver la cara embobada de su acompañante.

-...- quien a su vez miraba entretenido a la linda rubia que anteriormente les había dado la bienvenida.

-¿KIBA-KUN?- no pudo contener el levantar su voz, haciendo saltar un poco al castaño.

-¡¿qué?!- reaccionó un poco sobresaltado.

-¿qué querías contarme Kiba-kun?- frunció el ceño y mostró un poco de distracción hacia las flores- ¿o sería que te equivocaste y a quién querías ver era a Ino-chan? Porque si era a ella a quien querías ver, pues déjame decirte que soy Hinata, y si querías estar con ella mejor me voy para que puedas conversar líbremente.

-¿yo?- infló un poco el pecho, tratando de mostrar un intento de prepotencia en su voz- ¿Inuzuka Kiba equiv...- pero se detuvo por unos segundos- ¿estas... estas... celosa... Hinata...?- preguntó levantando una ceja en forma curiosa.

-¿QUÉ?- la chica no pudo evitar una reacción exaltada, no podía creer que se creyera que estaría celosa de Ino, es decir, no en esa forma, era sólo que... que no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más le quitara la atención de su mejor amigo...

-... ¿lo estas?- inmediatamente después de mirarla de reojo y ver sus mejillitas rojitas, sonrió- porque si es así... nadie será una mejor amiga que tú... Hinata... nadie...- y la abrazó.

Ella puso sus brazos entre los dos, tratando de separase un poco, no porque le fuera desagradable el abrazo, sino porque estaba un poco molesta y tenía una serie de emociones encontradas... es decir, primero la ignoraba por ver a aquella rubia y luego se creía un galán...

-oye Hinata... tengo que hacerte una pregunta... ¿puedo?

Daba gracias de que su rostro estuviera contra el pecho del chico, así no podía ver el rojo intenso que la invadió. De pronto sintió el golpeteo de su palpitar en las sienes, un vuelco al estómago y cosquilleos... claro que podía hacerle una pregunta... es más, podía cuestionarle lo que él quisiera... bueno, casi todo.

-¿Hinata?- el joven recargó una mejilla en la cabeza de la chica, y comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de Hinata, haciendo que esta a su vez suspirara, se sentía tan bien estar abrazada y protegida por alguien como él, era como su primo pero sin tanto miedo a mostrar emociones hacia ella- ¿cómo sabes cuando amas a alguien?

El Inuzuka deshizo el abrazo y se inclinó hacia un lado tapizado en flores, tratando de disimular su sonrojo...

-¿por qué?- la Hyuuga alzó una ceja y luego le abrazó por el cuello, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa, tratando de buscarle la cara al chico- ¿Kiba-kun está enamorado?

-no lo sé- dijo sosteniendo a la chica de la cintura.

-¿cómo que no lo sabes¿entonces quién puede saber?

-por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito saber si estoy... _queriendo de más a una persona_...

Al terminar lo último, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonto, pero él sabía perfectamente que no le agradaba el sentir las mejillas calientes al decir... tales palabras como... "enamorar" "amar" etc.

No estaba completamente segura de por qué, pero algo le hizo desaparecer esa enorme sonrisa, y por alguna razón -desconocida para ella- giró discretamente para mirar a la joven que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

-¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?- entrecerró los ojos y se volvió otra vez a las flores, tratando de verse desinteresada. Tomando una planta entre sus dedos.

-pues creo que estoy...

-¿_enamorado_?- cuestionó entre dientes.

-eso!, de...

-¿de?

-pues...

-¿de?

-...

-Kiba-kun!...

-...de Ino... Ino.

Sin querer apretó el puño, y la florecita que estaba entre su mano quedó echa añicos, deshecha en su palma; y todo porque a Kiba-kun se le ocurrió bromear con ella a estar enamorado de... ¿Ino?

Trató de levantar la delicada plantita, pero la malvada volvía a escurrirse toda, así que trató de esconderla entre las demás, se enderezó y se fijó en otra disimuladamente.

-¿Hinata?... ¿me escuchaste?

-claro, pero creo que no entendí bien, crees estar enamorado de ¿Ino-chan?

-si, creo...- frunció un poco la naríz y miró indignado a las florecillas a un lado de él.

-¿estás seguro?

-no.

-¿no?

-no lo sé...

-Kiba-kun...- se giró hacia él para reprenderlo con la mirada... estaba o no enamorado de la ojiazul?... sus respuestas cortas le irritaban.

-no lo sé- balbuceó con la cabeza baja- por eso he recurrido a ti... porque eres mi mejor amiga y tú sabes de esto...

-¿cómo sabes?

-¿qué?

-¿cómo sabes que yo sé del amor?

-yo no dije que supieras del amor- la pelinegro le interrogó con los ojos- yo dije que tú sabías "_esto_" de comprenderme, o por lo menos lo intentas...- concluyó con un tono inocente y mimoso.

Suavizó sus facciones y luego le sonrió, odiaba que la ablandaran con la amistad, pero amaba la forma en que lo hacía el Inuzuka. Se acercó a él y se sujetó de su brazo, tirándolo levemente para caminar. Y con un suspiro, dio por entendido al castaño que podía comenzar.

-primero que nada... exactamente ¿cómo sé cuando estoy "_queriendo de más a alguien"_?

-pues... no estoy segura...- puso un dedo sobre su labio inferior, fijando su vista en un montón de flores- creo que es cuando sientes un vuelco en el estómago...

-...eso siento...

-... cuando le admiras tanto que te alegras por cada logro suyo, por muy pequeño que sea...

-... también eso siento...

-... cuando te decaes sólo por verle decaído el ánimo...

-...eso siento...

-...dejame terminar de hablar a mí!- presionó su brazo y luego hizo un puchero.

-está bien, disculpa.- se rascó la nuca y luego le sonrió.

La pelinegro quedó mirando unos segundos hacia un rosal, tratando de buscar las palabras más fáciles de comprender; no era que tuviera que atontar las cosas para su amigo, sólo que a veces él tenía la mente muy dispersa como para poner completa atención en las palabras complejas, era complicado hablarle seriamente, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba completamente acostumbrada.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba ayudando a su amigo a ser el novio de Ino, y eso le hacía un poco de presión en el pecho. No era que Ino no fuera suficiente para Kiba, o que fuera una mala chica, de hecho, creía que la Yamanaka era de fiar, pero de eso a confiarle a su amigo... había mucha diferencia. No estaba segura de qué pudiera orillarlo a hacer, pues esa chica era demasiado hiperactiva, y su amigo era más bien tierno, y si ambos eran de mucha energía, no habría un adecuado equilibrio, no; más bien él necesitaba una chica un poco más tranquila, un poco más responsable, alguien que le pusiera un cierto límite de vez en cuando...

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que ella misma pensaba, no era que "pensara " que su amigo necesitara a alguien así, más bien ella quería que él la necesitase. Más bien estaba celosa, si, era la única explicación que había a esos pensamientos medio bobos. Celosa?, entonces todo lo que le había estado haciendo sentir Kiba este tiempo era... ¿cómo estar segura¿cómo saber si estaba... si ella estaba... de su mejor amigo...

-Hinata... ¿me estás escuchando?

-hai...- dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces qué?

-...

-¿qué?

-no me estabas escuchando!

-claro que sí- le miró un poco ofendida. Pero segura de que su amigo le volvería a preguntar.

-entonces dime cómo es que le voy a decir lo mucho que me gusta...

-¡alto!- la chica frunció el caño de repente- ¿ya es seguro que te gusta?

-¿qué me gusta?... si, que la quiero, si y mucho, pero que la... quiero de más... pues...

-y si te gusta ¿por qué no le has dicho ya?- ¿qué¿por qué demonios había preguntado eso?

-pues porque no quiero que una chica sea mi novia sólo por ser "linda"...

-¿entonces?

-pues se supone que es porque también debo de sentir algo más por ella... ¿cierto Hinata?

La cara de la joven ninja era de una total sopresa, más que sorpresa, su mandíbula estaba tocando el suelo... era lo más lindo que ella podía pensar, un chico no quería tener una novia por tener novia, sino porque de verdad la amara... ¿cuántas veces se veía eso?. No pudo evitar sonreir ante las mejillas sonrojadas del Inuzuka, pues lo estaba poniendo nervioso por tanto mirarlo...

-¿qué tengo en la cara, Hinata?

Era la ternura disfrazad del castaño lo que realmente quería. Así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que decidir pronto lo que haría... ¿luchar por su amigo o ayudarle a que se marchara de ella?... si, sonaba dramático, y ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitar pensar en esa forma.

-nada, Kiba-kun, sólo pensaba...

-¿en qué¿en mi problema?

-en primera no es un problema... aunque si te hace daño, se volverá un problema grande, y muy feo...

-tranquila- bromeó el chico al tiempo que avanzaba el paso- aún no sé si me acepte...

-a eso me refiero, Kiba-kun, a eso exactamente...

-...?...

-olvídalo...

-de acuerdo- levantó una ceja confuso de qué era lo que tenía que olvidar.

-ahora,- no encontró nada más que decir, así que optó por decirle algunos de los sentires que él mismo le provocaba, pero sin que él se enterase- ¿qué sientes cuando la ves?

-pues yo...

-me refiero a físicamente...

-¡Hinata!- la reprendió con una exclamación avergonzada, tratando de hacerle ver que la idea no eran sus reacciones fisiológicas...

-no seas bobito- el otro hizo un puchero- me refiero a que te hace sentir por dentro pero físicamente, mira- explicó al ver la cara de confusión de Kiba- cuando el chico que me gusta me mira, siento...- le miró unos segundos a los ojos, y luego sonrió tiernamente al ver que él no le quitaba la vista de encima para escucharle con atención- cuando sus ojos se posan sobre mí, siento algo cálido en el pecho, es como si algún líquido se derramara desde el corazón, y se expandiera por todo el cuerpo lentamente; comienzo a sudar frío, mi respiración se hace corta y rápida, no me dejan de temblar las manos, y mi garganta parece cerrarse...

-...y comienzas a cohibirte con su mirada, y el sólo hecho de que te hable te aterra porque no sabes qué tonterías puedes decir o hacer, y temes que tus rodillas cedan al peso de tu cuerpo...

-exacto- la ojiblanco le miró con lindura y un poco de tristeza- ¿eso sientes?

-creo que sí, pero...-la cara del Inuzuka había cambiado a una seriedad intensa, frunció el ceño y miró hacia el piso, como si estuviese buscando la respuesta ahí.

-¿pero?

-nada, continúa.

-no, sigueme contando lo que sientes.

El castaño clavó la vista en ningún lugar en específico, y luego miró con extrañeza a Hinata, haciéndo que esta a su vez le diera curiosidad los pensamientos de su amigo.

-... cuando la veo no puedo dejar de observarla, a veces su voz me atrofia las pocas neuronas que tengo,- sonrió de medio lado- ... a veces siento que algo me quema, desde el pecho, y a veces me dan escalofríos sus miradas; cuando está con otro chico se me erizan los bellos de la nuca, bufo como un toro, y me pone de malas tan sólo recordar que se abraza con sus amigos...- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y medio tronando la boca- me dan unas ganas terribles de golpear a cualquiera que se quiera pasar de listo con ella...

-¿de verdad?- la kunoichi nunca pensó que su Kiba-kun fuer tan posesivo, pero recordó que eso era de esperarse de un chico como él, y le dolió el pecho al pensar que ella no sentiría nunca lo que era ser protegida de esa manera por alguien, o por lo menos no por él.

-a veces me dan muchas ganas de llevármela lejos, donde nadie pueda ser capaz de lastimarla, donde yo pueda cuidar de ella y nadie la obligue a nada que no sea su voluntad... sería capaz de exterminar con su clan si ella me lo pidiera, sería capaz de juntar a todos los clanes de la aldea para que ella y yo podamos ser felices, para que nada le preocupara, para que se sintiera bien... soy capaz de ...

-Kiba-kun!- los ojos de la pelinegro estaban tan abiertos que no creía que jamás los volvería a poder cerrar, pero es que todo lo que estaba diciendo el chico era una total locura, cierto que quizás no sería fácil ser novio de la Yamanaka, pero no creía que fuera para tanto, eso le sonaba a Romeo y Julieta, muy romántico pero muy trágico¿qué sucedía con su mejor amigo?, de repente, y sólo de repente comenzó a hablar golpeadamente, como si tuviera coraje en contra del clan de Ino, acaso ya habría hecho el intento, o habría tenido una mala experiencia de ellos...?

-¿qué?, es la verdad, creo que me importa demasiado como para permitir que le hagan nada.

-si, pero no es para que te pongas así.

-pero es que... es que no sé.. yo...- el ninja se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello, respirando hondo, y mirando de reojo a su amiga. Al final intentó sonreir ante la cara de susto que le había provocado.- creo que exageré un poco... ¿verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza- bien, entonces dime, cual es tu evaluación sobre este caso?

La chica miró hacia un grupo de flores, le parecía que si todo eso pensaba su amigo sobre la rubia, entonces ella no podría ponerse en medio, ni a un lado, ni cerca de ellos, pues la decisión de su amigo estaba más que clara.

-ven- le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia un lado del pasillo, se agachó y tomó una rosa roja, bastante grande y hermosa, aun con algunas gotas de agua resbalando por sus pétalos. La puso en manos del chico y luego lo soltó para verlo de lejos- vas a ir y le vas a decir algo lindo en el oido, le dejas la flor y luego sales de aquí rápido, no le des tiempo de hablar, sólo de pensar...

-¿qué?- el Inuzuka parecía entender muy poco de lo que le acababa de decir su amiga, miró su mano y la rosa que llevaba, y luego volvió la mirada a la pelinegro- le digo algo... le dejo esto... salgo rápido y me voy de aquí?

-si- afirmó energéticamente.

-¿es tu consejo de amiga?

-no, es mi consejo de mujer...

-y ¿por qué está?- señaló con la mirada la flor en su mano.

-porque está linda y me ha gustado para una declaración así...- dijo en susurros para que no le fuera a escuchar la rubia.

-entonces.. ¿cómo me veo?- dijo abriendo los brazos y sonriéndo cómicamente.

-especialmente encantador...-respondió de igual forma.

-de acuerdo...- el chico se agachó, miró un par de plantas y arrancó una margarita, se incorporó, y sin decir ninguna palabra se dirigió hacia el mostrador. La Hyuuga sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, así que juntó sus manos sobre él mientras que observaba una plática menos nerviosa de los otros dos chicos, veía un Kiba risueño, dejando la flor amarilla en el mostrador, como pagaba y la sonrisa de Ino... más le valía no rechazarlo o sino se las vería con ella... pero de pronto algo cambió, el Inuzuka regresaba hacia ella, con una limpia sonrisa, y con la mano en la nuca...

-¿qué pasó- pregunó un tanto temerosa de lo que había ocurrido.

-nada, que no he tenido aún el valor...

-Kiba-kun...- murmuró un tanto decepcionada.

-si, si, ya sé, sólo dime de nuevo cómo me veo...

-bien.

-¿segura?

-si.

-como para que me acepte?

-claro que sí, espera...-se acercó un poco a él, y comenzó a sacudirle un hombro de la chaqueta- tenías pelo de perro- se limitó a sonreír- ahora si- se alejó un poco de él y de nuevo sonrió.

-¿segura?

-que si.

-de acuerdo... oye, pero tengo una duda...

-dime- el chico se acercó hasta su oido para murmurar algo.

-tiene que ser muy rápido y me voy?- dijo en susurros.

-si.

-y no le doy tiempo de nada... ¿verdad?

-no.

-entonces, aquí voy...- dijo más bien para sí mismo- Hinata...

-¿y ahora qué pasa Kiba-kun?

-te amo -se inclinó rápido y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- y por amarte sería capaz de todo lo que dije entes y mucho más- tomó velozmente la mano de su amiga y salió corriendo de la florería...

-¿qué?

La joven pelinegro alzó lentamente la mano para tocar su mejilla, casualmente esta vez no sentía nervios, no se sentía rara ni estúpida, esta vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo debido, su corazón latía más de lo acostumbrado, y sus manos le temblaban levemente... sus manos... miró para qué había tomado una de su manos, y descubrió la rosa que pensaba le entregaría a Ino... pero que acabó por ser de ella, acabó siendo ella a quien Kiba le había dicho... que le había dicho que la amaba... a ella, a nadie más que a ella. Acercó la perfumada plantita a su naríz, paseando suavemente los delicados pétalos por sus labios... y suspiró... deseando que aquel suspiro llegará algún día a oídos del chico que había salido de ahí hacía unos momentos...

- yo también...- se sonrojó y sonrió ligeramente- yo también te... te amo Kiba...


End file.
